Unlegendary
by CrystalTamer13
Summary: Darkrai attempts to commit suicide after beind defeated at the hands of Cresselia, but is stopped by the very person he hates. Song is Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel. Lunareclipseshipping


**Unlegendary**

**By: M&M, yah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Tokio Hotel. PUDDING!**

**An almost-suicide fic in Darkrai's POV. Angsty little fic. 'Cuz I's crazy, duh. Lunareclipseshipping.**

_On top of the roof,_

_The air is so cold and so calm_

I was banished from the Hall of Origin. I guess it made sense, seeing how I tried to take over the world and all. It must have been a stupid idea from the beginning. Seeing how Cresselia so easily kicked my butt, with the help of that Piplup and Chimchar. That stupid Lunar Swan!

_I say you name in silence_

_But you don't want to hear it right now_

_The eyes of the city_

_Are counting the tears falling down._

Then as another mental slap to my face, she appointed herself as one of their newest exploration team members. So now here I was in the wild, the most boring place on earth, were you did nothing but sleep, eat, develop frostbite on your butt from sitting in snow all day long, scratch an itch, stare at trees, eat and sleep and scratch some more, and turn over. But what really killed me was how I'd felt.

_Each one a promise _

_Of everything you've never found_

After all, I shouldn't have lost to her. I had a type advantage that weighed in my favor. But she had outsmarted me, learning moves that she could not normally know. Before I could react, an Aurora Beam slammed into my back. I was astounded by this.

_I scream into the night for you_

_Don't make it true_

_Don't jump_

Being a Dark-type, it shouldn't have been so hard to overpower her, a Psychic-type, yet I could barely raise a clawed hand to fight back. I felt…

_The lights will not guide you through_

_They're deceiving you_

_Don't jump._

Alone.

Cold.

Weak.

_Unlegendary_.

Why are you just sitting here, feeling sorry for yourself? If you want to end the pain, end it. I needed to end this. Now.

Forever.

_Don't let memories go_

_Of me and you_

_The world is down there out of view_

_Please don't jump._

I raised one of my black clawed hands, unsheathed razor-sharp claws, and slashed them into my arms, spraying blood everywhere. I felt somewhat satisfied, with warm blood oozing down my arm, dripping onto the white snow.

But it wasn't enough.

I scratched myself over and over. Still. Not. ENOUGH! I steadied myself shakily, swearing as the pain hit me all at once, feeling like a thousand pins were stuck in me. How hard can it be to kill myself, I wondered, watching blood splatter on the snowy ground in tiny, red pools.

Then I saw it. My exit.

Ah, yes. The ravine.

I couldn't even see the bottom. It was at least three hundred feet deep. It would be quick and painless. Or fast and excruciatingly painful. A strange, tragic ending for such a beautiful, snowy night. I flew at the cliff, stopping as I collided with a muscular form covered in golden and powdery blue feathers. Stopping when I heard her voice…

"Darkrai! What in the Goddess's name do you think you're doing?"

_You open your eyes_

_But you can't remember what for_

_The snows falls quietly_

_But you just can't feel it no more_

I backed away, floated backwards, staring at her. Cresselia. She was beautiful bathed in the moonlight. Three pink plasmatic wings, reminding the humans of the rings of Saturn, a golden crest shaped like the crescent Moon, a pink gem on her forehead, a strong gold and blue body. Her magenta eyes were wide in shock.

_Somewhere out there_

_You've lost yourself in your pain_

_You dream of the end_

_To start all over again_

"Get away from that edge. Are you trying to fall?" She started pulling me away, her tone scolding, "You shouldn't be so close, Darkrai!"

I pulled away, glaring at her, "Give the lady a prize. Whaddya' think I'm trying to do?" Her eyes widened, "Why?"

_I scream into the night for you_

_Don't make it true_

_Don't jump_

"Because I want to _DIE!_" I screamed in fury, screaming at Cresselia, wanting to wipe that fake-sad look off of her face. "Now get out of here! I sick of this world and the pain and everything! Now get out of here!" I floated up in her face, wobbly from my blood loss.

She didn't so much as twitch. Her magenta eyes spilled over with silver tears, "Darkrai, please don't do this. Don't die…"

"I'm cold. I'm alone. I'm hated by everyone, even by myself. So why should I be alive?" Jeez, she seemed to take in all of this so slowly, her pink eyes staring the ravine, then back to me. What did she want?

_The lights will not guide you through_

_They're deceiving you_

_Don't jump_

"I don't hate you." she said after a few minutes, which felt like an eternity, "Please don't kill yourself Darkrai. Please."

"Too late." I said, and raced towards the cliff preparing to meet…

_Don't let memories go of me and you_

_The world is down there out of view_

_Please don't jump._

…Cresselia's side again. What part of 'I don't want to be here anymore' does she not understand? It's plain, simple English, Cress. At this rate I was going to die of old age before I was could kill myself.

_Don't jump…!_

She had blocked my way again. This was getting difficult.

_I don't know how long!_

_I could hold you so strong_

_I don't know how long…_

"Go away, Cresselia." I growled, face buried in feathers, getting annoyed because she still stopped me.

"No."

"Out. Of. My. Way! You're being difficult."

"Not in a million years. Now stop acting like an idiot and listen for once."

"Never!"

"Then I'm not moving until you stop with this whole suicide thing!"

"No."

"You better, Darkrai…"

"Make me!"

"Stop being crazy? Then make me stop loving you!"

_Just take my hand and give it a chance_

_Don't jump_

Okay, now that was a shock. I floated backwards. "What?" Cresselia breathed hard, taking in what she just said, a silver tear slipped down her cheek. "Don't do this Darkrai. I love you. I can't live without you."

_I scream into the night for you_

_Don't make it true_

_Don't jump_

I stared, speechless at the sobbing swan. Did she…? Do I…?

_The lights will not guide you through_

_They're deceiving you_

_Don't jump_

I stepped back from her, flying at the cliff again, knowing what I had to do.

_Don't let memories go of me and you_

_The world is down there out of view_

_Please don't jump._

"Darkrai! No!"

_Don't jump…!_

_And if all that can't hold you back…_

I turned at the last second, flew at her…and pressed my mouth to hers. "I love you, too. I may always be hated by everyone else, but she had said she had loved me. And that was to good to waste.

_Then I'll jump for you!_

The End

**Song is don't jump by Tokio Hotel. Good band. Singer looks like a girl. More sugar induced insanity. YAYS! I LUVS ME SOME Lunareclipseshipping! To dah MAX, baby!**


End file.
